my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An immortal man's death wish
'''An immortal man's death wish '''is a fanon-canon short story about an german criminal trying to kidnap Eri in an attempt to free himself from his fate of eternal reincarnation. Synopsis Lazarus Grimm lived many lifes. That means he erased many lifes. Now that were are news about a quirk destroying drug he feels guilt. He must end the demise he continuously brings upon the unborn. Using his minion's quirk, he instrumentalizes former german pro hero Bernardt Deichsel and two U.A. Students, Shogo Nuru and Izuku Midorya, so that he can infiltrate U.A. to temporally take Eri and release himself. Chapters Chapter 1: A way out "So it is true", Lazarus thought with a crooked smile on his face, "there is a way out of this eternal torture, I could finally find peace." He leans forward to his phone on the table. "Olivia", he called his secretary, "we have a sub-group in Japan, right?" She answered with her calm voice but nonetheless wondering: "Yes, ten people for money laundring operations, what's the matter?" "I have great interest in a certain... product from the japanese underground." "Let me guess..., the news is filled with reports of quirk removi- please boss, don't think about killing yourself!" Laughing, Lazarus answered: "Oh please, I won't kill myself, I loved living, I believe I am atleast a century old. I lived five lives, I have seen half the world. I just want to go at a point. Please understand." "I am sorry", she answered still sad, "you are right. I'll tell them right away." A few days later Lazarus would receive answers. "Here is their report", Olivia said in her usual voice, laying a small letter on his table, "but don't sink yourself into it to much, who knows what they found out." Lazarus thanked her, opening the letter and starting to read it: The "Quirk-destroying drug" that made the news is nothere to be found. There is no data regarding the location of the, if there are any, remains of the drug. However, it seemingly originated from a quirk. We took the freedom to already start investigating this. You can be sure to receive another report, boss! P.S.: Please forgive that we took all agents from their usual position, as this may temporally lower our effectivity. "What a disappointment", he thought, "though I will not give up." One torturous month passed before Lazarus finally received what he needed: The quirk user capable of removing someone's quirk is a little girl. She somehow has ties with the yakuza. While her current location is unknown, we found out that U.A. High school is taking care of her. You should receive a foto with this, depicting what we think might be your target. "U.A.? I'll need a bit more than criminals to get past them. But I certanly know someone that could help. How long is it since you busted one of our operations, Berndt? Guess it's time to see you again, though this time as an ally. Chapter 2: Preperations The car slowly drove around the corner. "So this is the place Bernardt's living at?", Lazarus asked his driver. "We are absolutely certain boss." "Very well, just give him a moment to get a hold of him.", Lazarus answered while his right hand man Tobias secreted his left leg's nerve system. Like a pitch black snake, the nerve system covered in an exoskeleton wriggled its way through an open window. Slowy crawling through the house till it reached the bedroom. There he lied, unprotected, next to his dearest wife. It slowly went up the bed and into his mouth, taking control from the inside. He rose up, looking through all the closets for his hero costume and something to wear. Less than 15 minutes passed before he left his house to enter Lazarus car. "He is a bit out of shape", Lazarus remarked, turning to the driver, "but he'll do. Now drive us to the airport, you packed his crutch and wheelchair?" "As you wished", the driver answered, letting the car's tires scream. Chapter 3: Attacking from the inside Part 1 "How are you planning to get in there?", Tobias asked while scrathing his head and pointing at U.A.'s security wall. "Chaos, You'll take over one, two, maybe three of them and make them cause a ruckus. Then the teacher's are busy, we'll search for that girl. And before you ask, should she not be there we'll simply take some students as hostages. Lending me a child for 15 minutes will be more rational than the life of four dozen students, don't you think? I researched some of them: Izuku Midorya, a year one power house. I think you could get him beyond what he can do right now. The second I picked is a certain Shogo Nuru, he is hailed as one of the best in his year. He did well in his sports festival aswell. Ahh, it sucks that a quirk like yours is stuck to an idiot who doesn't know how to use it", Lazarus remarked laughing, his minions joining him. This time two of the nerve systems climbed the wall. They entered through the window. As Shogo was the closest he went for him first. There he was, sitting at his desk. The nerve systems digged into his legs. "What the hell!", he shouted trying to catch them, though he was to late, he was taken over. He was send to 1-A's dorms. One of the nerve systems was released. Izuku's room was found soon. "God this is cringeworthy", Tobias remarked towards his minion, "his room looks like he's wanting to marry All Might." Izuku was already in his bed. The nerve system crawled onto his face. He was paralyzed by the sheer horror of what was happening while it started to work it's way down his throat. "It'll start tomorrow.", Lazarus remarked happily. "There am I?", Izuku asked, hanging from the wall, bound. "This is Limbo, a place neither in nor out of your or his mind, the place inbetween that comes to be due to Tobias control", Bernardt answered. "So you aswell are...Why can we talk in the first place?", Izuku asked. "As I said, we are in Tobias head aswell." "You seem to know him very well." "He was my arch enemie's right hand for decades, you'll be surprised what you learn about people you fight against." After a moment of silence Izuku asked another question: "Do you know what is going on?" "Well, it seems like he wants to find a girl that can erase quir-" "Eri!!!", Izuku interupted him, "we must stop him!" "That'll be difficult", said Shogo, "that guy over there said we can't do anything about this." "Poorly this is true, the most we can do is wait for his control to weaken and then trying to overpower his will. Til then, we are useless.", Bernardt answered with an pityful expression. "Hi Izuku", Uraraka said in the class room. "Hello", he answered coldly. "Is something wrong with him?", she asked herself. Though she abandoned that thought as soon as Aizawa entered the class room. Just now it was time, as Shogo was ready aswell. His punch tore the class room appart. "What the hell!", Katsuki shouted. "What was it, what happended, why?", was commonly asked. Izuku answered in a twisted voice: "I am not Izuku, I am beyond that and I shall use you for my benefit." Iritated by the collapsing walls, Bernardt entered the school without being seen to release his most powerful creations, Jörmungandr, Fafnir and Leviathan while the minions, Lazarus and Tobias, who was pushed around in an wheelchair, were searching the building for Eri. The fight went on, Izuku shooting through the class room, fighting everyone at once. Aizawa tried to stop Izuku's quirk but were always was smoke inbetween them. Katsuki manages to hit him once. Izuku voices his respect while preparing his next attack: "Ah yes, the number one at the sports fest. I could have taken you aswell, though I still think this is enough." He launches himself at Katsuki who tries to hit him with an concentrated blast, extending their fight to the schoolyard. Izuku uses his punches gust of wind to launch himself out of it's radius and then shot another one at Katsuki. This simultaneously dodged an ice wall from Shoto. Katsuki launched himself back with an explosion. "That was close", he thought. Izuku was unstoppable, even with the follow-up attacks of the other class mates, they simply couldn't hit him. That's then the smoke cleared and Aizawa made his move. Izuku made an harsh landing on the ground and Fumikage's dark shadow enveloped him. Though he was forced to release him again as Jörmungandr finally reached their part of the school building, nearly crushing him. Chapter 3: Attacking from the Inside Part 2 Meanwhile Shogo, while carrying Bernardt whom he retrieved, secured class 3-B. "Let's get them over there", Lazarus whispered to Tobias, "that girl is no longer here, we must focus on getting more hostages. "Not so fast", Nemuri (Midnight) said to Shogo. Tobias was surprised to stil see her concsious. "I thought the projectiles should have knocked you out", he said through Shogo, "though we can fix that." Midnight released her aroma, but Shogo was capable of protecting his mouth with his ooze. "I will make you pay!", he made Shogo shout towards Midnight. Jörmungandr was finally stopped, Shoto covered him completely with his ice and they again put Izuku down with Aizawa's help. A window shattered and Midnight was thrown out. "Ochaco!", Aizawa shouted, making her stop midnight's fall mid-flight. "What happened?", Aizawa asked but before she could answer a barrage of hardened ooze balls was send flying towards them. Most could dodge this attack. "This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good!", Tobias constantly muttered, "I underestimated his quirk negation, I must atleast free Izuku to have a chance against him or else the boss will be disappointed." Shogo completely covered himself with ooze, preventing Aizawa from deactivating his quirk. He shot himself upwards to dodge an ice attack and then releases one of his slime automatons. The skeleton beast goes for Aizawa's capturing weapon binding Izuku, stripping it of him. "Not again", Aizawa whispered to himself, "my eyes can't take it any longer." Together they launch several attacks against class 1-A. Izuku distracts him with his power while Shogo, together with his beast, eleminate the (physically) weak ones with their ability. Uraraka, Momo, Mineta and Koji were downed in an instant. That's then Katsuki attacks Shogo who barely blocks it. Eijiro (Kirishima) follows with an barrage of armored attacks, breaking the shield and hitting Shogo in the stomach, damaging the nerve system. He falls back bleeding. He ready's an charge attack, however he struggles and thrusts a blade of hardened ooze into his stomach. Everybody, even Tobias and Lazarus, are in awe. "I can do it!", Shogo shouts in the Limbo, "don't you worry guys, i'll get you out aswell!" The blade is pulled out, together with the part of Tobias nerve system around it. He tosses it to the ground and stomps it to death. "I gotta thank you redhead", he said to Kirishima while stopping the blood exiting by plugging the wound with ooze, "I'm owing you an cup of ice cream or two." "No, no, no, I'll kill all of you!", Tobias shouted through Izuku as he broke down mentally, "I was so close, I'll make you pay for this!" Izuku launched himself at the class, preparing two 1,000,000% Deleware Detroit Smashes. "I can't stop him." , Aizawa muttered hopelessly. But then Izuku suddenly stops. "You are the guys from the sports festival!", Izuku said shining full hope. "Never forget that you are not alone", they, the former users of one for all, say in a chorus as they free Izuku's arm, It'll hurt a little but you'll save your friends." Izuku thrusts his fingers into his stomach and pulls out the nerve system. The fight is finally over. Chapter 4: Fin The police arrived just moment's after the fight has end, Vlad King and Aizawa handing over Lazarus and his minions. "I'm sorry that we couldn't help you, Aizawa and Nemuri", their fellow teachers apologized later, "we needed to evacuate our students and dealt with some of those giant creatures." "However my class would've fought them better than yours", Sekijiro (Vlad King) added. Bernardt was strapped and transported to the hospital. "We will operate him immediately", a medic said, "though shouldn't we take those two with us?", he asked regarding Izuku and Shogo. "Don't worry", a teacher answered, "curing this type of wound is in our medical personnel's capabilities." U.A. was rebuild in a matter of days and the students could retourn to their normal lives once again, though Shogo's class mates were sure to mock him for falling into the enemie's hands. As a result of the damage dealt to his nerve system parts, Tobias has lost control over his legs forever, as the nerve system that was in Bernardt was given back to him while the other two died off. He was sentenced to twelve years and would later be send to germany, there he would spend the rest of this life incarcerated. A similar fate awated Lazarus. His syndicate however, would survive the loss of it's leader as he made the necessary preperations years ago. Author's note I want to thank everyone who used their free time to go through the sweet torture that is reading anything I ever write, even though it probably is littered with grammatical errors or "new writer mistakes". Category:Storylines